Do we ever love?
by smell-coffee
Summary: Jade le cuenta a Tori su mayor secreto: la ama. Pero no todo sera facil, ni para ellas ni para los que las rodean, lo que las llevara a preguntarse si lo que sienten es amor o no...
1. Chapter 1

**POV TORI**

-Ya dejame Jade.

-No aguantas nada, Vega- AGH! Lleva dias… no, Desde que llegue a HOLLIWOOD ARTS no ha dejado de molestarme. Me dan ganas de preguntarle si no la quieren en su casa.

No le digo nada porque su novio, Beck, es mi amigo, pero no se cuanto tiempo podre aguantar. Para acabarla, Sikowits nos eligio para actuar en una obra en donde Ella es mi esposa! Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que nuestro loco maestro nos organizo una cita, si, una cita, Entre nosotras dos! Dice que para acuar bien tenemos que llevarnos bien, lo cual sera muy dificil. La cita es esta noche y no se que ponerme, aunque la verdad, no importa mucho.

-Sabes…

-Ughhh.

-No hay razon por la que o quieras hablar.

-Yo tengo una.

-Cual?

-No me agradas

-Podrias pensar en al menos una cosa que te guste de mi? - pregunto molesta.

-Me gusta cuando estas triste - Responde Jade con indiferencia.

-Muy bien, ahora, Podrias buscar, en tu oscura y retorcida alma, algo positive que te agrade de mi? – Esta platica con Jade no esta llegando a nada. Intento hablar para al mens lograr el cometido de esta cita, pero nada.

El rumbo de la conversacion cambio cuando dijo que yo era bonita.

-Ahora tu di que yo soy bonita- dijo ella apresuradamente.

-Tu tambien eres bonita, Jade – Esas palabras que habia dicho me sorprendieron y desconcertaron. Nunca lo espere de ella.

Luego llegaron esos dos chicos que no dejaban de molestar. A Jade le toco el chico que queria hacer cosquillas y a mi el chico "dejame invitarte una bebida".

Con tal de que nos dejaran cantamos una cancion que decia claramente que no los queriamos, la cual no comprendieron, ya que al dia siguiente, en la obra, AHI ESTABAN.

Jade los vio, me djo que corriera, y corrimos. Subimos a su auto y me llevo a mi casa, cosa que se me hizo rara.

Cuando llegamos me dijo:

-Tengo algo que decirte Vega.

-Que pasa Jade? – Ella suspiro.

-Siento un poco de afecto hacia ti.

-Entonces, Ya somos amigas?

-Por que tenias que hacerlo tan dificil Vega?!

-Perdon, Que hice mal?

-Nada! Pero esperaba que lo comprendieras desde un principio… Me gustas Tori, Entiendes? Ahora sal de mi auto- La mire confuse y despues abandone el auto.

QUE HABIA SIDO AQUELLO?


	2. Chapter 2

**POV JADE**

Le dije a **Tori** lo que sentía por ella y me miro confusa. No esperaba menos. ¡Ay, Vega, eres una maldita! Haces que sienta más que afecto hacia ti, que mi corazón vaya más rápido y que mi estomago de vueltas. ¿Cómo y por qué lo haces? Nunca había sentido esto hacia otra chica, entonces, ¿Por qué contigo si?

Me enfurece. Siento que si no hago algo rápido voy a terminar haciéndole el amor en plena escuela.

Y siento esto desde que la vi en el escenario cantando _Make it shine, _dentro de ese vestido corto color plateado, con sus piernas descubiertas…

¡¿LO VEN?! Tranquilízate Jade, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Su amor o sexo? Bueno, parte de los dos aunque…

¡YA! ¡Concéntrate! ¿En dónde me quede? Ah, sí, en _Make it shine. _Me encanto su voz, su forma de bailar. Pero recordé que soy Jade West, y si me empezara a llevar bien con ella sospecharían.

Por eso mi actitud negativa con ella. Aunque recuerdo que al principio no me pude controlar y cuando le tire el café encima, le dije con voz provocativa y sexy ¿Qué pasa, perro? Me entere del tono de mi voz más tarde cuando Beck me pregunto. ¡Se dio cuenta, dios mío! Le dije que en realidad había sido un tono retador, por si le volvía a pasar por la mente seducirlo. El movió la cabeza negativamente. Se lo creyó ¡ufff!

Por ahora lo que me preocupa es la reacción de **Tori**. ¿Habrá pensado que estoy loca? O ¿simplemente lo confirmo? Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido conocido. Es mi teléfono, me llego un mensaje. Es de **Tori** (¿qué tan grandes son mis sentimientos para no llamarla **Vega**? Tenemos que hablar, llego a tu casa en 10 minutos dice el mensaje.

Bueno, ahora a esperar.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Lo siento To… ¡VEGA!, no era mi intensión decirte eso, estaba algo borracha esa noche? Nunca me creería.

Seré directa: te dije eso porque es verdad, lo siento desde que te vi también diré un: mi actitud contigo no va a cambiar, porque lo menos que quiero es que la gente se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos y tal vez un: cuando quieras, sabes que estaré en la cama, esperándote para una buena noche… espera, ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE?! ¡Dirá que eres una pervertida, Jade! Y, ciertamente lo eres, pero ¡no la hagas salir huyendo!

Puffff, malditos sentimientos que tengo.

Agh, el timbre suena. Ya llego. Desarrugo un poco mi ropa con las manos, me arreglo el cabello, y me preparo para abrir la puerta y esperar cualquier reacción…

Y en cuanto la abro, ella entra si esperar invitación (¡que se cree!). Cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres, Vega?

-Quiero saber porque me dijiste que te gustaba.

-Bueno, veras, esa noche yo estaba algo ebria y…- ¡qué directa eres! Me odio. Tori me interrumpió.

-¡no es cierto! Estuviste todo el día conmigo. No había forma de que estuvieras ebria.

- no me conoces Vega, odio cuando te quieres hacer pasar por una chica inteligente.

-¡Jade!

-Ya, pues. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué era una broma? Pues no lo es. Yo lo lamento más que tu.

-Y… ¿desde cuándo sientes eso por mi?- suspire y me fui a sentar a mi cómodo sofá, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Desde que te vi cantar, cuando el director de HOLLIWOOD ARTS te pregunto si querías entrar.

-¿no era más fácil decir cuando cantaste _make it shine_ Jade?

-¿ahora me vas a corregir? Como sea, desde esa noche.

-no te creo nada- la mire con una ceja enarcada, si sabia como era yo ¿Por qué no me creía?- demuéstramelo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Te violo?- hasta yo me sorprendí con mi pregunta- ok, eso no. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Vega?

-no lo sé… ¿algo lindo?

-aghhh, de acuerdo. Lo hare- vi que una sonrisa salía de sus labios- otra cosa: mi actitud contigo en la escuela, no va a cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué crees que piense la gente si ve que trato mal a todo el mundo, pero contigo me abrazo y me llevo bien?

-buen punto.

-¿es todo lo que querías saber, Tori?

-sí, creo que si- se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta. Antes de salir, se gira y dice: -Espero tu detalle- y sale.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ella, que se vea lindo pero no tan cursi o infantil, para que vea que si la amo?

Y hablando de amor, recordé que cuando la vi cantando, solo me gusto. Mi amor por ella se fue dando después de que tolerara todas las groserías que le hago, y que aun así me ayude. Es muy buena persona. Una chica como ella vale la pena. Y es lo que me asusta. La amo, pero siendo tan buena, carismática y tolerante, cualquiera quiere salir con ella. Entonces mi "regalo" debe ser muy, muy especial, por mas cursi que sea, para que se dé cuenta de cuánto la quiero, y no me desprecie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que nada: a los que me dejaron un review y no les respondí en mensaje privado, perdón, es que no supe que ponerles, pero de verdad aprecio mucho que hayan dejado su opinión al respecto. Sin más que decir, disfruten este capítulo._

_**Disclaimer: VICTORIOUS no me pertenece. De ser así, seria rica, y Liz Gillies o, más bien Jade, tendría mucho más protagonismo y cantaría por todas partes.**_

* * *

**POV JADE**

En cuanto **Tori** me dejo sola, tome mi teléfono y marque un número, conocido, pero no muy recurrido por mí: una de mis mejores amigas, y no era Cat.

-Hola, Jade, hace mucho que no hablamos- se escucha del otro lado

-Hola, Marina- Ella era a quien estaba buscando de verdad. Ha sido mi amiga desde, uhmmm, supongo que desde que nacimos. Siempre estuvimos juntas por nuestras madres, ellas eran amigas. Hicimos travesuras y cosas que no voy a contarles. Cat es una conocida comparada con Marina.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien igual.

-Te noto triste Jade.

-Triste no, más bien preocupada y algo pensativa Marina.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Claro, por eso llame, y tú lo sabes- yo hacía eso, ella también- pero, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado? O ¿al menos donde podamos platicar sin ser interrumpidas? Mis padres salieron con mi hermano, pero llegaran pronto y ya sabes cómo son ellos y el pequeño chismoso.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde?

-¿sabes dónde está el sushi bar _Nozu_?

-Claro, llego ahí en 15 minutos máximo.

-Ahí te espero-. Colgué el teléfono, me dirigí a mi auto y conduje. El… ¿restaurante? Estaba a unas cuadras, pude haber ido caminando, pero, no gracias.

Llegue, me estacione, entre, escogí una mesa y me senté a esperar. Marina no tardo mucho en llegar.

-Wow, te pintaste el cabello- Me dice en cuanto se sienta frente a mí.

-Y tu creciste- digo sonriendo un poco- ¿recuerdas lo bajita que eras? Todos se burlaban de ti.

-Pero para eso estabas tú Jade- Las dos reímos- Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?- Suspiro.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que a veces mis sentimientos me juegan bromas y termino enamorándome de quien menos me espero.

-Eso, o terminas queriendo acostarte con ellas.

-No estoy bromeando Marina- Digo algo enfadada

-Yo tampoco- La odio, pero tiene razón. Y la muy descarada todavía se rie. Agacho la cabeza un poco y sonrío.

-Está bien tienes razón, pero volvió a pasar.

-¿lo de acostarte?

-¡lo de enamorarme tonta!

-¿Y lo de acostarte también?- La miro enfadada.

-Eres una maldita.

-Sí, lo sé. Entonces ¿Quién es la víctima, Jade?- Ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo la cite, así que tenía que decirle todo. Marina también era bonita, pero no como **Tori**. Tenía ojos grises, su cabello era negro, su nariz muy parecida a la mía y sus labios también. A veces la gente pensaba que éramos hermanas. Y como nuestros gustos eran diferentes, con más razón. Ella había estado presente siempre que me enamoraba, y, que yo sepa y recuerde, nunca me había dicho nada sobre mis "victimas" como ella las llamaba. Y estaba segura de que esta vez si me diría algo-¿va contigo a la escuela?

-Si- Recordé que Marina también canta bonito, pero a ella le apasiona la ingeniería.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No es tan fácil de decir.

-¿Qué tiene el para volverte loca?

-¡es que no es el!- dije alzando un poco la voz, ella me miro confusa.

-¿Cómo que no es "el"?- Baje la mirada.

-Es ella.

Le conté todo, no tenia de otra. Ella me escuchaba atenta y sin decir nada, seguro que estaba pensando en su sermón.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas?

-¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Te mando castigada a tu cuarto? Nunca mostraste señales de que te gustaran las chicas, pero, esto no se controla. Además, nunca tuviste suerte en ningún noviazgo. ¿Beck lo sabe?

-No, y no quiero que le digas.

-Ni lo conozco.

-Mejor, así puedo estar más segura-. Ella suspiro.

-Y ¿Qué le vas a hacer a… Tori? ¿Qué detalle le vas a hacer o dar?

-Aun no lo sé, ¿me podrías dar un consejo?

-¿La gran Jade pidiéndole un consejo a la bajita del salón?

-Vamos, tu eres buena con estas cosas, yo no.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué le gusta a Tori?

-¿Ser molesta?- Marina me miro enfadada- Esta bien. Uhmm, le gusta el color rosa, casi siempre se viste de ese color. Le gusta el chocolate, creo- Sonrió al pensar que ella también es de chocolate.

-¿Qué más le gusta?- Pregunta mientras toma nota mental.

-La verdad, no sé.

-Va a ser algo difícil, ya que no sabes mucho de sus gustos

-Pero ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-Claro, pero ahora no. Ya es tarde. Tengo que regresar a casa antes de que mi mama llame a la policía.

-De acuerdo, entiendo Marina. Tratare de investigar un poco más. ¿Nos podemos ver mañana aquí? ¿A eso de las 8 pm?

-por supuesto. Bueno me voy Jade- Se levanto y salió del lugar. Yo me quede un rato mas, tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos.

* * *

Al día siguiente iba caminando por el pasillo y vi a André jugando con su teléfono.

-André- dije con mi clásico tono de voz. El chico se espanto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras me acercaba.

-J-Jade, ho-la ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué quieres?-Titubeo. No era raro que tuviera miedo.

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Las preguntas las hago yo!- dije desesperada, André se altero un poco más. Suspire y dije en un tono normal (para mi, o sea, un poco tosco)- Sobre Vega.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pronto será su cumpleaños, y quiero regalarle algo.

-¿Tu? ¿Enserio?

-Sí. Sé que se oye extraño, y más viniendo de mi, pero ella me ha ayudado mucho, y creo que se merece algo que no explote-. ¿O no?- ¿Qué le gusta?

-De acuerdo. Uhmmm, le gustan los peluches…

- Que niñerías.

-… le gustan los chocolates, la limonada, cantar, bailar, vestir ropa cómoda pero bonita, usar tenis o botas, le gustan las flores pero es alérgica a las margaritas, que le digan TORI y no VEGA-, voltee los ojos- dar paseos, el helado de yogurt, tocar el piano, ir a conciertos… creo que es todo, oh, le gusta sacar notas altas en las clases. ¿Con eso es suficiente?

-La verdad casi no ayudaste, le diré a Cat que le compre algo de mi parte-. Seguí con mi camino y, efectivamente, fui con Cat, quien me saludo en cuanto me vio.

-Holis Jade.

-Hola Cat. Oye ¿Te puedo encargar algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Pronto será el cumpleaños de T-Vega, y quiero que le compres algo de mi parte. Ten- saque un billete de cincuenta dólares y se lo di- cómprale algo.

-¿Enserio Jade?

-¡¿Por qué todos hacen esa pregunta?!

-Porque es raro en ti.

-Si lo sé, solo hazlo ¿De acuerdo Cat?

-_Kay-Kay._

-De preferencia, un peluche.

-¿Puede ser un tigre?- Pregunta ella emocionada.

-Claro Cat, el que sea. Pero que le pongan el nombre de _VEGA_.

-_Kay-Kay_. Tengo que ir a clases Jade, nos vemos luego

Diciendo eso, se alejo saltando. Juro que por más amigas que seamos, su mente sigue siendo un enigma para mí. Camino hacia el salón de Sikowits y me encuentro a alguien.

-Jade…

-Vega- Paso de largo. La ignoro. Que tenga sentimientos encontrados hacia ella no significa que seré amable en la escuela, se lo deje en claro el día que fue a mi casa.

Llegue al salón seguida por ella. Me senté en la parte media del aula, donde estaba la silla que yo reclamaba como mía. Para mi desgracia se sentó al lado mío.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme, Jade?

-solo que eres molesta- Rodo los ojos. No me importo.

Llegaron los demás estudiantes, tomaron asiento y luego entro Sikowits por la ventana. Primera vez que llegaba temprano y lo hacía por la ventana. Después de darnos una pequeña platica de por qué los cocos son lo mejor del mundo empezó su clase, si se le puede llamar así, porque estuvo toda la clase diciendo tonterías. Clásico de él.

Antes de que la clase terminara nos dio unas indicaciones.

-Voy a hacer un guion, y tendrá una trama de amor. Ustedes me van a ayudar. Quiero que escriban una respuesta a esta pregunta: ¿Cómo se siente el amor? Lo revisare dentro de una semana-. La campana sonó- Pueden irse jóvenes.

Fuimos a almorzar. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo, Vega no dejo de mirarme. Me hacía sentir incomoda.

-¿Cómo van a hacer su guion, chicos?- Pregunto André de repente.

-Aun no se- respondió Tori.

-Recordando los viejos tiempos-. Dijo Beck.

-Pensando en rosa-. Anuncio Cat entre risas. Yo no me quede atrás y respondí:

-Tratando de no vomitar-. En eso sonó la campana para entrar a clases de nuevo. Faltaban tres horas más, pero a esas clases no les puse atención, solo podía pensar en cómo hacer mi guion y en lo que le diría a Marina en la noche.

* * *

_Una vez más, gracias por leer y dejar un review. Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Lindsaywest, amiga que me ayuda a seguir mejorando (eso no significa que los otros lectores no lo hagan) y si, se que amas a Jade West, tanto como yo, pero ¿no habíamos quedado que era mía?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, algún día, tal vez.**_

**POV JADE**

Llego la noche y yo no había hecho tarea. Poco me importaba. Ya iban a ser las 8 y había quedado con Marina de estar en el _Nozu_. Tome las llaves de mi auto y me disponía a salir cuando mi madre me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas hija?

-Voy a ir con Marina.

-Oh, qué lindo. Hace mucho que no se ven.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno hija, no te detengo mas, ve. Pero no regreses tan tarde.

Conduje de nuevo, me estacione de nuevo, y volví a escoger la misma mesa de la vez pasada. Después de media hora, Marina no llegaba. Me invadió una sensación de rabia y a la vez de tristeza de ver que no aparecía. De pronto la vi entrar casi corriendo.

-Perdón- dijo con respiración agitada- Llegue tarde, había un montón de tráfico, perdóname por favor.

-No te preocupes-. Digo intentando ocultar mi molestia.

-Y ¿Qué paso, Jade? ¿Qué paso con Tori? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo más?

-Muy poco, de hecho. Como ya te había dicho le gusta el chocolate, la música, los peluches, las flores pero es alérgica a las margaritas…

-¿Qué más?

-La verdad, eso fue todo lo que pude averiguar.

-Hmmm…

-¿Crees que sea suficiente?- Ella sonrió de lado.

-Lo es, ahora solo necesito saber cuando quieres que hagamos el plan, porque las ideas están llegando a mi cabeza-. La verdad, no sabía, pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

Al día siguiente llegue a la escuela en mi auto y vi que muchos estaban en el café asfalto viendo hacia donde normalmente hacen presentaciones. Ahí estaba Helen, la directora, dando un anuncio. Al parecer vendrían unos productores para hacer un pequeño documental de lo que se hacía en una escuela de artes, y tendríamos que ir a las audiciones si queríamos participar, los profesores ya lo sabían y todos estábamos justificados, aunque no fuéramos a participar. De seguro Tori iba a estar ahí. Y aunque no estuviera, yo voy a audicionar. Me hicieron unas preguntas y me dijeron que me avisarían si me quedaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, estaba sentada con André, Cat, Robbie, Tori y Beck. De repente se nos acerco el tipo de las audiciones y nos dijo que habíamos quedado, que éramos de los mejores, que éramos muy buenos, y no sé que más, no puse mucha atención. Y dijo que actuáramos normales mientras estábamos en clases y eso. Que emoción (sarcasmo incluido).

Tenía tres días para escribir la respuesta a la pregunta que Sikowitz nos había hecho. La de "¿Cómo_ se siente el amor?" _ Y bla bla bla. Estaba en mi casillero pensando en que podría escribir, tratando de que las ideas llegaran, cuando llego Beck por detrás e intento besarme, pero no lo deje.

-Vamos bebe-dijo en tono seductor-, dame un beso.

-No, Beck.

-Entonces, ¿Ahora me ignoras, me haces a un lado y no quieres nada de mí?

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le espeté en la cara- La que debería hacer ese tipo de preguntas soy yo. Además creo que no te faltan besos, ahí tienes a tu club de fans-. Le dije señalando a un grupo de chicas que lo estaban esperando en su casillero. Para ese entonces ya casi toda la escuela nos estaba mirando.

-¿_MI_ club de fans? ¿Qué me dices del tuyo?

-Si te refieres a Sinjin y Berf, no creo que sean competencia ante "el gran Beck", pero de seguir así, prefiero salir con alguno de ellos a seguir contigo-. Enseguida me arrepentí de decir eso, ya que los _frikis_ aparecieron a mi lado preguntando si era cierto, a lo cual yo respondí con un "amable" _largo de aquí_.

-No puedo creer que hables de esa manera, Jade.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a peinar, Beck? ¿Sabes qué? Lo nuestro se acabo-. Lo empuje y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Y mientras caminaba, los estudiantes se hacían a un lado para dejarme pasar, como si fueran el mar rojo. Yo solo pasaba mientras todos los ojos estaban sobre mí.

Entonces me puse a pensar: ahora seria mas difícil escribir el guion si estaba molesta, y no llevaba mucho que digamos, de hecho, no llevaba nada. Algo se me ocurriría. Como siempre, dejando las cosas hasta el final.

Mi siguiente clase era matemáticas, y no me gustan mucho que digamos, pero aun así entre. Me senté en uno de los asientos de casi hasta el final y espere que los demás llegaran. En eso, vi a Tori cruzar la puerta, y ya que no había mucha gente, se fue a sentar al lado mío.

-Así que… tú y Beck terminaron ¿eh?-Pregunto ella.

-¿Lo viste?

-Toda la escuela lo hizo-. Ella me observaba con su típica mirada de _te entiendo_, pero no creo que en verdad lo haga. Puse una sonrisa de lado y solté un bufido.-Mira, Jade-, siguió hablando- yo se que las cosas no van bien, y a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras- ¿se refería a que le dije que me gustaba?-, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- Le regale una pequeña sonrisa-Ok.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su lugar, que estaba al frente. Me puse a pensar. A pesar de que me le declare, y que aun así le hago la vida imposible, siempre esta ahí para mi. Sonreí para mis adentros y saque una hoja en blanco. El maestro llego pronto, pero la verdad no le puse atención, estaba haciendo algo en verdad importante.

Los días pasaron (muy lento para mi gusto) y por fin era miércoles. Ya sé que dirán que el miércoles no tiene nada de interesante, pero era el día en que teníamos que dar la respuesta a la pregunta de Sikowitz. Y al menos para mí era emocionante. Y a quien no le parezca puede irse… a donde se le dé la gana.

Nuestro loco maestro nos asigno en parejas y para mi suerte (o infortunio) me toco con Vega.

-Ok, pongámoslo así, por ejemplo… Tori, a ti que te toca con Jade, ella leerá tu pequeño guion, y tú el suyo. Y así viceversa con todas las parejas ¿entendido?- Explico el lunático y todos asentimos.

-Espera, ¿Lo vas a leer tu también?- Pregunté.

-No, yo solo escucharé e iré anotando lo que me parezca que iría bien en la escena-. Respondió Sikowitz.

Entonces tome mi hoja donde había escrito, y anote algo más en la parte de abajo mientras nuestro maestro gritaba: "_muy bien, Beck, Cat, van primero"._

**POV TORI**

Me quede sorprendida, todos habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero, y no es por ser arrogante, el mío era mejor. Solo quedábamos Jade y yo así que cuando Sikowitz dijo nuestros nombres, nos levantamos. Jade fue la primera.

-Ok- empezó-, parece que Vega hizo un pequeño dialogo entre dos personas. ¿Cómo se siente el amor? Persona 1: No lo sabes inmediatamente, solo se siente…cálido, y reconfortante. Lo tomas y le das una oportunidad. Antes de que te des cuenta, estas como "_esto es todo, debe ser AMOR". _Persona 2: No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que lo sabes inmediatamente. En cuanto sus ojos se encuentran… Todo lo que pasa después solo prueba que estuviste bien desde ese primer momento…_cuando realmente te das cuenta que te faltaba algo y ahora estas COMPLETA…- _terminó de leer con una mueca en la cara, pero era Jade, así que no me moleste ni me entristecí de que no le gustara.

-Tori, un muy buen trabajo, ahora tu lee el de Jade.

-Con gusto, Sikowitz-, respondí, me aclare la garganta, y antes de empezar a leer, vi que hasta abajo decía: _para Tori._- ¿Cómo se siente el amor?...

_**Perdón por dejarlos en incógnita, es que se me fueron las ideas (todo por no anotarlas cuando las tuve), pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo ;) Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su opinión.**_

_**REVIEEEWS!**_


	5. Nota de Autor

Hola.

Sé que esperaban un capitulo nuevo de mi historia, pero por desgracia, no lo es.

Tengo tres historias: Is this love?, La infección, y She's so gone, y la verdad, no sé si pueda continuar con todas. Estoy pasando por unos problemas familiares que me distraen mucho, mi examen de la prepa/bachillerato está muy cerca, además casi no estoy en mi casa.

No crean que para mí es fácil. Venir y decirles que no puedo con todo… La única con la que puedo seguir es "Nuestra familia", y eso porque no la estoy trabajando sola, y porque ya vamos a medio capitulo.

Así que para eso es esta nota: ¿Qué historia les gustaría que continuara? Se someterá a votación, y la historia que mas sea aclamada, será la que se continúe. Y mientras tanto las demás estarán marcadas en estado "completo" hasta que se termine la que está en proceso.

Eso o tengo otra idea: Una historia muy diferente donde se muestre como pudo haber sido la vida de Jade a los 14 años o algo así. Esta historia se llamaría "Aun lo recuerdo".

Pregunto de nuevo: ¿Cuál quieren? Esto es algo que merece review para ver cuál será la historia ganadora. En las tres historias está ésta nota, por si revisan.

Gracias por leerme y estar al pendiente de mis trabajos, y de verdad, lamento llegarles con esta noticia.

Atte. Smell-coffee. Antes Katnisswest.


End file.
